Trust in us
by earthling1996r
Summary: The Dazzlings manipulate Lincoln into helping them take over the world and get revenge on the Human Six
1. Lincoln meets the dazzlings

**Before I get started I wanted to say a few things first off imaging this fanfic taking place where the LH episodes Sleuth or Consequences and No Such Luck happened on the same week.**

 **Sleuth or Consequences** **to me is basically Everyone know's it's Bendy 2.0. i.e the main** **character(s) getting blamed for something they didn't do and DON"T clear their names . The main difference is that in SoC on the other hand no one was being an ass-kisser like Bendy.** **Now to those who like SoC i know who you are at least your accountnames on the LH blog wiki and on deviantart but anyway what is wrong with you** **guys to like such an awful LH episode in fact SoC is basically the entire Nickelodeon channel equivalent of Everyone know's it's Bendy.** **I don't care if it's an opinion sometimes opinions just don't matter with the minority take the Lion king for example the chances of anyone outright hating it let alone someone accepting said hatred is very very slim.** **But anyway if you want to watch a 'Who dun it.' mystery watch _The_ Amazing _World of Gumball episode ' The Mystery.'_ basically replace clogged toilet with stuffed principal in locker, it's also tons better because unlike Lincoln who got unfairly grounded Gumball on the other hand was able to clear his name and not get dention which is basically the school version of being grounded if you think about it, also another thing to consider is that All of Gumball's classmates _WILLING_ help him in clearing his fricking name and not randomly accused him with very little sold evidence I mean sure Tobias did think Gumball did do it but that doesn't really go anywhere even when they all chased him when there was more poof he could have done it it ****wasn't anywhere as near as insulting as it was in the Loud House because they were bribed with no homework and the chase was fun to watch.** **Now please give me one good damn reason why none of Lincoln's** **sisters bothered to help Lincoln, Lucy doesn't count because she did do it and not just think Lincoln is innocent until proven guilty something the Louds don't know at all apparently , what's worse is that Luna who is supposed to be Lincoln's nicest sister acted totally out of character first Luna was super inconsiderate of Lincoln's costume , then accusing Lincoln of clogging the toilet with no proof again, and finally being smug when Lincoln claims he was reading the Princess Pony book and along with the** **rest were going to make Lincoln the 'LAUGHINGSTOCK' of the entire house for the rest of his life just for a dumb pony book that's not even his. Now for those Luna fans who are ready to defend her you can't deny that this was Luna's absolute meanest towards Lincoln the official wiki even said so if you want a reminder go why here's the reminder: she was super smug toward him and didn't stand up for him on his behalf like a good older sister** **should and was totally** **remorseless for it all.** **Now Gumball's casual acquaintance Bobert was tons more helpful in clearing his name again something that Luna didn't bother doing. As Bobert had video evidence of the** **incident. Now tell me Luna fans what does it say about Luna's role as an older sister toward Lincoln when one of Gumball's casual** **acquaintances is way more helpful in clearing his name. Now i've seen plenty of** **people defend SoC and the sisters claiming they had** **every right to accused Lincoln of clogging the toilet because he did it in the past, well to that it's absolute dog dooty because a nameless person who shall remain nameless claims that those flashbacks of Lincoln clogging said toilet was really force as Lincoln is not a troublemaker kid-friendly delinquent like say Calvin, Alvin, or Bart Simpson. And I hope I don't get too much flak for this but to me the EENE episode 'If it smells like a Ed.' as well as the TDAS episode 'Sundae Muddy Sundae.' Say what ever you want but to me these two are tons better then SoC since Eddy and Courtney unlike Lincoln dissevered what they got, From Eddy giving Jimmy an atomic wedgie after the latter tried to show Eddy the joys of Friendship day to Courtney who made a chart and plans to eliminate the next four people including Gwen and Scott who were perhaps the nicest to her all season even _ZOEY_ who gave Courtney some advice last episode got she returned the favor by backstabbing her, Mal had a point when he said " She (Courtney) kinda had it coming." And speaking of Scott well i really hate to say this but the season 4 casts laughing at him for being mauled is more bearable to watch then Lincoln's sisters laughing at his costume now under normal circumstances laughing at someone being mauled to near death is wrong BUT considering Scott was a huge jerk throughout the season it's not like the season 4 casts laughter was un-justifiled I mean what excuse did the Loud sisters have Lincoln didn't do anything wrong at all. ****Lastly the sisters claiming that Lincoln's super-hero outfit is super funny doesn't make a lick of since; it's not that funny looking at all if anything Billy's super-hero outfit when he was being a super hero is tons goofier especially with his yogurt squirting power and you know what else neither Mandy nor Grim made fun of Billy instead they were in a nice indifference toward it as they wanted Billy to be out of their lives and TTG Cyborg and Beast-Boy of all people don't make fun of someone's habits as they didn't make Raven a laughingstock of the tower just for watching _Pretty pretty Pegasus_ which is basically their _Princess pony_ book. Now what does that say about Lincoln's sisters when the very ruthless and cynical Mandy, the responsible-hating pie-loving Cyborg and Beast-boy and Grim DON"T MAKE FUN OF SOMEONE"S HABBIT not do good. **

**Sorry for the long rant i had a lot to say now on to** **the song.**

* * *

Lincoln was feeling very displeased and angry and very very hurt how he's been treated the last week from being unfairly grounded and mocked for his habits to being a jinx and outcast all from his so-called family. Just then Lincoln saw three figures coming towards him. The first one had orange skin and a frizzy afro orange hair and a purple cothing , the second one was purple in both hair and skin color and had long pig-tails and wore a green vest with green pants, the last one was blue again in both hair and skin color and she had a pony-tail she was wearing pink-ish clothes. Lincoln was rather in awe towards these three teenage girls who are multicolor. The one that's orange spook to him " Hello" she said with a smirk, Lincoln was nervous as she was a stranger and after what his family did to him how could he trust three teenage strangers? " Who are you?" Lincoln finally said

The orange one said " We are the dazzlings."


	2. The dazzlings and Lincoln

Lincoln was taken aback at the dazzlings and the orange one was stroking Lincoln's hair which made him very uncomfortable " Hello Lincoln Loud my name is Adagio ." The orange one spoke.

Lincoln was shocked " How-how do you know my name ?" The purple one spoke " We now all about you we've been watching." The blue one spoke now " And I'm Sonata and this is Aria." Sonata pointed to the purple Dazzling who sighs. Adagio " Oh forgive them they are still total idiots ?" Lincoln " Um ok so what do you want?" Adagio " We just want to help you , you poor little boy." Sonata " But I thought we were..." Aria slaps her head." Ow.. Oh shutting up now."

Adagio " Um yes, now we now about your clogged toilet incident and being a jinx ." Lincoln " How do you know about that I haven't told Clyde ."

Adagio " Um what part of we've been watching you don't you understand?" She said very annoyed. Aria started to stroke Lincoln's hair " Oh yes being considered a jinx by such a wussy family is awful." Lincoln " What do you mean 'wussy'?" Sonata " Oh nothing just that kid named Milo is extremely unlucky by some law of Murphy and yet nobody except maybe a few gives him any problems with it."

Lincoln " really ." Lincoln said deeply offended that some kid who really was jinx has a pretty easy life compared to his. Sonata then got close to his face an said " Oh Lincoln about you, being blamed for clogging the toilet do you like to cause your family trouble just for our own amusement?"

Lincoln " No."

Sonata " Then I guess your nothing like the malevolent one." Lincoln " The malevolent who." Adagio " Oh just some split personally of a noodled arm kid who was very very evil." Aria " until he blew it with that stupid reset button." Lincoln was now beyond confused " A reset...button is this a robot?" Adagio ' Just forget it the malevolent one was an malevo-idiot I mean who keeps a reset button in their own noggin un-gauarded?"

Lincoln " Um OK." Adagio but Lincoln we can help you get even with your family I mean common don't you think they deserved a little payback?" Lincoln " Um my parents told me not to trust strangers." Adagio " Oh really the same parent that kicked you out of the house just for being a jinx ? And even if your were one all your bad luck does is make someone lose a sports game compared to old Murphy who's unluckiness is more certain to cause cars to fall out of the sky."

Lincoln "Well..." Adagio started to stroke Lincoln's back " Come on you can trust us we are trustworthy."


	3. Trust in us Loud just us

Adagio started to sing and again stroke Lincoln's white hair.

 _Trust in us._

 _just in us you can sleep safe and sound knowing that me and my sisters are around_

 _To help you in a rover boat in a bumpy rival up a stream._

Arial

 _" You can trust us just like a child trusting her new mother in all_ _other times._

 _Just trust us boy we promise not to toy with you like a ball."_

 _Sonata_

 _" But maybe we can take you to the ball if you trust in us_

 _Just trust us it's as easy as pie in the sky."_

 _Lincoln was starting to fall under the dazzlings song_

 _All three dazzlings_

 _" Trust in us Loud and we are bound to make your life much better then it already is just trust in us ._

 _Just trust in us to make you sleep safe and sound in world where you get no more teasing or blaming._

 _If you can give us a trusting chance and don't call us by awful names._

 _If you trust in usssssssssssss, trust in us."_

Lincoln " Alright I trust you just tell me what to do." Adagio " Perfect" she gave a smirk towards her sisters.


	4. Making Lincoln furious

The dazzling had Lincoln under their power but Lincoln's humanity was fighting hard so Adagio had to fight harder. Adagio huddled with Sonata and Arial " This is perfect girls with the way that boy's family mistreated in the last week we can finally have our revenge imaging all that bottled up energy all ours for the taking."

Arial " But what if is family apologies to him and he forgives them?"

Sonata " Good point."

Adagio Slaps the two of them across the face " Look we just got to remind him on why his family sucks." Lincoln was in a trace feeling uneasey

Adagio " You know Lincoln you should serious get back at your family for unfairly they treated you." Lincoln " yeah always taking advantage of him treating me for minor things being total hypocrites." Sonata " And don't forget being worse then the changing boy and robot man ."

Lincoln " What?" Arial " Just two people who hate work but don't make fun of their goths friend love of ponies." Lincoln " WHAT!?" he was pissed now.

Sonata " I know it's like totally unfair that two very immature people who have a liking towards waffles don't make people laughingstocks just for reading or watching colorful ponies while your sisters half of which are older then you and supposed to be more mature actually I mean wha does that say about them?"

Lincoln was ready to blow and do some kicking. Sonata " Oh I think I made him mad." Adagio " Perfect . Go on Lincoln give your family the what for." Lincoln " I will." Lincoln ran all the way home and slammed the door open looking as red as a tomato ."

Lori " Hey twerp where've you been ?" Lincoln " Shut it." Lori was baffled at Lincoln's outburst

Lynn Sir came in " Lincoln did you just told your sister yo shut it ?" Lincoln " I did now I'm going to kick your walls dad." Lynn sir " Lincoln why would you kick my walls?" Lincoln however gave a good kick toward his dad's kiwis causing him to fall down in pain. Lincoln " Sorry did I say 'walls' ? I meant 'balls.'"


	5. Lincoln's big rant

**About what that guy said regarding Ed Edd n Eddy three words " Guilt by association ." pretty much all** **three Eds end up getting punished even if only one of them did the crime. This is because the creator said he views himself in all three Eds so basically the Eds are part of the same being.**

 **That said there are a few exceptions to this like in 'Brother can you spare an Ed' and 'Truth or Ed' where Eddy was the only one** **punshied and in 'Case of Ed' , where Double D didn't get beat up by Kevin since the two had a brief Enemy Mine: Ed and Eddy taught Kevin for being grounded and they trick Double D into thinking he had a serious sickness.**

Lincoln was steaming mad and was ready to snap at any moment . Lori was attending her dad " Wow I didn't know Lincoln could kick like that." Lynn sir " Well I might consider for Lincoln to take soccer lessons if i could bend over ." The rest of the Loud family came in and saw everything, Rita Helped her husband " What happened?" Lynn sir " Lincoln kicked me in my kiwis ." What?! " the other nine sisters said in deep shocked, Lincoln " He deserved it." Rita was applied at her son right now. " How in the world did your father deserved to get a kick in that place ?" Lincoln " Oh I don't know how about grounding me without listing to my side of the story." Luna " What are you talking about bro?"

Lincoln " 'two words' Clogged Toilet ."

Lori " What about it? We all know you did it and still gonna make fun of you for that pony book." Rita crossed her arms and looked at Lori who whistles nervously Lincoln " Let me tell you all something: so what just because I clogged it before doesn't mean i did it because there is a huge difference between clogging the toilet by acciendent to get rid of something and hoping it goes down and being shocked and surprised when the toilet floods a big flood and deliberately clogging the toilet just for someone's amusement and wanted to to flood out of lustful pleasure and being a huge jerk if he clogged it with a prized possession . I did the formal and the Malevolent one did the latter ."

Lola " The who one?" she and the others were confused as heck. Lincoln " Let me tell you guys something the dazzlings towards me..." Lynn interrupt " The dazzlings?" Lincoln " Hey no one said you could speak now shut up and listen." Lincoln " Now the Malevolent one from what the dazzlings told me is an evil split personality who is extremely evil and caused trouble just for the fun of it. Now my question is why did you treat me like a trouble maker when you all accused me?" The sisters were all stunned. Lola finally said " Because you said you did." She said with some fear in her voice. Lincoln " You know I said previously i did'n do it and when i then said i did do it you all accepted to with the smug knowledge you were right all along never once considering that perhaps it was a tad off I mean really don't you girls or anyone in this family know the meaning of 'innocent until proven guilty.'?" Lincoln then went up status to the attic to bring something down. Lincoln brings down his homemade coffee mugs. Lincoln "Mom and dad why were my gifts to you in this stupid box?"

Rita and Lynn sor were speechless and were sweating . Lincoln " Answer me now ?" Lynn Sir " We didn't want to hurt your feelings." Lincoln was steaming a green smoke " Do you hate everything i made for you jerks." Rita " No honey it's just..." Lincoln " Then drink it." Lincoln headed his parents to jugs with a drink in it. Rita and Lynn Sir both took a drink as to not further anger their son. Rita " Hmm good." Lincoln then grabbed the two mugs and smashed them . Lori " Why did you dot hat Linc?" Lincoln " To give you all my so-called family an example of difference in me and Bendy." Leni " Bender?" Lincoln " No Bendy someone who would mostly likely clogged the toilet just to get someone in trouble." Lincoln started marching back and forth giving a rant.

Lincoln " Now Bendy is someone who would clogged the toilet and try to get out of trouble by being an ass-kisser. NOW LET ME ASK YOU WHEN YOU ALL ACUSED ME FOR CLOGGING THE TOILET A FEW DAYS AGO DID I IN ANY STINKING WILL KISS ANYONE YOUR ASSES UH UH UH UH."

Leni " But you did it before I just thought..." Lincoln slapped Leni across the face " It doesn't count those were unintentional clogs not done just cuz." All the girls were both afraid and curious at the green smoke surrounding Lincoln. Lincoln " The only way for anyone of you jerks to think I clogged the toilet is IF i did it just for the fun of it no motivation other then it would be fun."

Outside; The Dazzlings were watching everything and sucking up all the anger. Sonata " You know I can't help but feel sorry for there lad what kind of a family treats their own like that we would never be that hostile to one another?" Arial " I know perhaps we should have tried this dump first rather then that school."

Back in the house the entire family was shaking, Lincoln " Walked up to Lynn and told her " Your a pansy." Lynn " A pansy me why would you ever say that bro." Lincoln " Because you claimed I was bad luck and couldn't take it like a big girl." Rita " Lincoln honey what do you mean?" Lincoln " I mean Lynn no all of you were too chicken to hang out with me just for minor bad luck Milo is more respected when making new friends."

Luna " Who is Milo dude ?" Lincoln " Oh someone with extreme bad luck but you know what no one I mean on one friends and family treats him the same way you jerks treated me. You heard me a kid with extreme bad luck in fact is called Murphy's law and he lives with better people." The Loud sisters and Parents were all in a deep thought Lynn finally says " But I lost a game because of your bad luck." Lincoln " So what? As far as anyone is concern my 'Bad Luck.' just cause people to lose an event compared to Milo's Bad Luck in which it's pretty much a walking disaster on feet." Lincoln " Now I'm off to join my new friends."

Lincoln went out the door.


	6. Lincoln and the Sun

All off the Loud family was stunned at Lincoln's outburst and didn't know what to do. Leni " We're MONSTERS!" Lori " We literally are monsters towards Lincoln because of us he joined a gang."

Meanwhile The Dazzlings were singing to everyone in town and letting Lincoln do anything he wanted. Lincoln was also being covered in green smoke Adagio " Isn't this great girls with that loud kid by our die revenge shall be ours." Arial " Still is kinda of pitiful on how his family mistreats him." Lincoln ran up to the Dazzlings with snow-cons " Here girls thanks to you I finally told by stupid family off."

Adagio took our snow-con " Thanks kid." Lincoln ' So what do you want to do?." Arial " Are you good at singing kid?" Lincoln " Yes I am." Adagio " Perfect." The Dazzlings and Lincoln walk off to sing.

Back in the Loud House all of the family was crying at what jerks they've become to their only brother/son. They stopped crying when they heard voices " You guys really screw up didn't you?" The Loud family saw TTG Cyborg , Beast Boy , Raven, Carrie the Ghost ,Grim ,Mandy and Bloo. giving them the skunk eye. "

Lola took a stance " Who are you." Boo waled up to her and Kicked Lola in her shin " Rip-off artist." Lola " Ow ! Why you blue freak."

Lynn " Hey you blue thing why did the you kick Lola like that?"

Bloo " My name is Bloo, Blooagard Q. Kazoo . and you guys are just as bad as Mr. Heriman and Frankie were during the whole Bendy thing as you guys are towards a clogged toilet ." Raven and Carrie then zoom up the the Loud sisters except for Lucy and both said " So you like to make people who love ponies laughingstocks eh? Well here's something to make a laughingstock out of." The two showed the girls a face so scary that they peed a little.

Mandy turned to the readers and said " I really don't care I'm just here because there's nothing good on TV." Lynn Sir " Who.. who are you people?" Grim leaned yowls the father of the family " That's none of your concern mortal."

Lori " Where did all of these freaks come from ?" TTG Beast boy jumped in from of Lori and yelled " Who you calling a freak ?" Lori screams and run .

Back with the dazzlings and Lincoln they were at the lake . Lincoln " So were going to sing at the lake?"

Adagio " Oh yes it's the perfect place for a song the water's breeze helps our voices."

Adagio turned towards Sonata and Arial " Get that boy angry."

Sonata and Arial sang a little hum in Lincoln's ear that caused him to get mad and the madder he got the mister the lake got.

From a far a certain red-yellow haired girl saw every thigh and gasped. " I gotta warn my friends ."

Back at the Loud House the Loud family was being scorned by Carrie " You know you mortals make me wish I was still living so that I could die again."

Cyborg " So what if someone like ponies BB and I might hate the R word but we would never make someone who likes ponies a lunging stock." Beast Boy nodded in agreement .

Luna " I know dudes we feel like total jerks to our brother." Lucy " I shouldn't have been such a coward ."

Meanwhile at CHS Sunset was warning her friends that the dazzlings are back and had a new recruit. Sunset " And there are using this white head boy for their new evil plan." Fluttershy " Oh Deer." Pinkie Pie " We must stop those mean dazzlings and rescue that poor boy." Rarity " Here here." Twi " The dazzle who ?" Applejack " I'll tell you little sugarcube." The Human mane seven ran off .

* * *

 **For that guy who said that Lucy helping Lincoln to solve the mystery of the clogged toilet counted as her wanting to help her brother well sorry to say but it just doesn't count. Lucy is at fault at the start Lucy helping Lincoln and willing to frame her other nine sisters is** **pretty much if the Human CMC 'helped' Sunset in finding out who Anon-A-Miss is by accusing the human Trixie , Snips and Snails or Gilda even though much like Lucy there are the ones at the guilty party.**


	7. Sunset's Tale

All off the Human 7 ran Fluttershy " Oh how and why did this happen ?" Rainbow Dash " I heard from Trixie who heard from Gilda who heard it from a goth named Raven that the dazzling have this new boy with white hair who there manipulated with the fact that his family cares for him very little." Sunset Shimmer stops in her tracts " What do you mean Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash " Well From what Trixie said this Boy was deemed as bad luck and a laughingstock within the same week ." Sunset was started to feel sorry for the poor boy even through she's never met him yet.

Rainbow Dash " Not only that but according to Trixie this boy was blamed for clogging the toilet with no solid proof." Sunset Shimmer had painful memories " Gee that doesn't sound familiar ." Pinkie Pie " You still bitter about the Anon-A-Miss thing aren't you ?" Sunset Shimmer " Yes this poor poor boy is going through he's Anon-A-Miss like I did."

Twilight " Well we must stop the dazzlings and save that poor boy." Rarity " Oh I thought we stopped them before and were never going to see them again oh well."

Sunset Shimmer was deep in thought Fluttershy noticed her " What's wrong Sunset?" Sunset Shimmer " I just can't help but fell disgusted on how people treat their own kind in this world first it was framed for cyber-bulling now it's framed for clogging the toilet I feel that me and that boy are like connected and before we stopped the dazzlings again I would like to talk to that boy's family." Applejack " Well according to this map they live in Royalwoods ." Sunset " Well let's go so I can say some nice things to them on how they treated there own family member when dealing with their own Anon-A-Miss." she said bitterly.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods

The Loud family was in utter despair over the lost of their brother and son . Lori " I wish we never treated him so badly first the costume then the toilet and finally the unluckiness ."

Lynn " I blamed my self a full 100 percent on that one." A knock was heard Luna opened it what she didn't expect was a slap hard across her face that knocked her down.

Everyone is at shock Sunset Shimmer and the rest of then human Mane six came inside with Sunset having a look of utter disgust.

Lynn rushes up to Luna and glared at Sunset " Hey weird yellow skin lady what's the big idea slapping my sister like that ?"

Sunset Shimmer " Oh I don't know what's the big idea about treating your only brother horribly ?" Lana " Wait how do you know ?" AppleJack " Simple Pinkie's Pinkie Sense." Lola " What's that ?" Twilight " Don't ask let's just say Pinkie knows this kind of things and go along with it."

Pinkie " Yep and My senses told me this poor boy was being treated horribly by his own family like the time we treated Sunset here about Anon-A-Miss."

Everyone in the Loud House was curious " What's Anon a Miss?" Lori asked. Sunset got intro her face with a look that could give medusa a run for her money " Let me tell you the story . Oh and to be clear when i tell you this tale try to remember the time your toilet got clogged and blame the whole thing on your brother since my tale is more or less the same only with more bullying involved ." Sunset tells her tale

" It was a cold winter in town and my first christmas after my turn around. Pinkie Pie arranged for her and the rest to give me sleepovers in each of their houses to make me feel welcome.

On the first sleepover we went to Applejack it was great, we did her nails ate popcorn and had pillow fights.

Then Applejack got a call from her younger sister Applebloom and when the call was over we herd her old nickname Piggy Wiggy.

The next day at school Applejack's old nickname was found out and everyone started teasing her and that's when when we first knew it Anon-A-Miss had strike but we didn't think too much of it.

Then after the next sleepover it went down hill for me. Anon-A-Miss got another one of my friends embarrassing moments it was Rarity in her old clothes with the rest of us and she got my phone and framed me for it.

Applejack and the rest accused me of being the cyberbully with no real proof pretty much just like what you and your sisters did towards your brother. I got shunned I broke down in tears because I thought I paid my dues I wasn't a B-Witch anymore.

This was even worse then when I started to become better because now none had my back everyone at the school student , teacher alike gave me glares and yelled at me for the next few months I didn't bother to tell the Principals because i thought they wouldn't believe me either.

After I talked to Twilight she gave me advice on how friends can be like your family so I ran to Sugar Cube Corner and found my ex-friends who still thought I was Anon-A-Miss.

I tried to explain to them why I wasn't Anon-A-Miss , Then Applebloom and her friends Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle came in to confess they did it all because of her jealously of their big sisters hanging out with me then them over the holiday break and didn't mean to go this far while after they confessed the told Principal Celestia got a big punishment to put it lightly and I was giving a big " We're Sorry Sunset . party .

The Loud sisters were speechless so were the parents . Sunset said in a calm voice "So to me you blaming your brother for clogging the toilet with no proof is basically me getting blamed for being a cyberbully with again no real proof. So don't be like the rest who just accused and point fingers there a reason trials were invented."

Fluttershy " Yeah we were big meanies to Sunset that one time." Lori was in tears " Ok we're sorry and we want to find our brother." The rest of the sisters were in tears too " Were sorry too we missed Lincoln ." Lynn Sir and Rita cried tears. Twilight Sparke " Good this is a good first step to redemption now lets save Lincoln from the evil dazzlings ."

With that they all left the house to rescue the white-haired boy.

 **A/N Sorry it took so long I've been busy**


End file.
